This application relates to a turbine vane wherein an inner radius varies along a radial direction.
Gas turbine engines are known and, typically, include a compressor delivering compressed air into a combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited. Products of this combustion pass downstream over turbine rotors driving them to rotate. The turbine rotors are alternated with static vanes, which are utilized to properly direct the flow of the products of combustion to be in a desirable condition when it reaches a downstream turbine rotor.
One location where vanes have been utilized is in a mid-turbine frame which is positioned between a higher pressure turbine rotor and a lower pressure turbine rotor. The vanes typically include an airfoil outer periphery and are hollow. An inner radius of a trailing edge of the airfoil has generally been constant along a radial dimension of the vane. The inner radius is defined in a circumferential direction.